


Bri × Reader drabbles

by Pepperperplexed



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperperplexed/pseuds/Pepperperplexed
Summary: Bri is trying to help the Reader study some Astronomy.





	1. Books Are Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri is trying to help the Reader study some Astronomy.

"Wait, so which one is the summer triangle again?"  
"Here, look carefully alright? Vega, Altair, and Deneb. It's not that hard, love."  
"And that's a... constellation?"  
"No no, it's made up of stars from various constellations. It's an asterism. Have you even been listening to a word I've said?"  
You laughed at the way he was pouting at you. Of course you'd been listening. You'd clung to every word, which had been spoken in an excited but hushed tone. You were in a library after all. But you couldn't help making Brian get all pouty. He looked absolutely precious.  
"I have! I'm just teasin' you, dear!"  
"Very funny, we have the next Charlie Chaplin in our presence."  
Your giggles subsided as you cupped his face and gave his pout a warm kiss of reassurance. You felt his lips change shape as the kiss progressed, from a resistant smile to a pleased, more relaxed shape as it became more intense  
You pulled away only to have him whine quietly at the loss of contact. You shushed him, despite wanting the same thing he did.  
"Need I remind you we are in a library?"  
"Oh yes, wouldn't want everyone to hear what you sound like would we?"  
" BRI-!"  
He laughed and covered your mouth to muffle your indignant cry. He set the astronomy book you'd both been studying aside and pulled you in for a tight hug. You relaxed in his arms, your face still the shade of a ripe tomato.  
"How about we go for a night stroll after this? Test what you've learned perhaps?"  
"Yes, sir."


	2. Morning Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader admires an early morning Bri.

It's 5:45 am. You were sleeping soundly, but something had stirred you from your slumber. With a sigh, you stretched and popped your limbs, humming quietly in enjoyment. You were still a bit drowzy, but felt content anyway. The bed was soft and the heat of the night had subsided to a much appreciated early morning coolness. While still stretching, the tips of your fingers had touched upon something smooth and warm. You let your hand glide onward, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. Your eyes opened slowly only to see you've been touching his arm, which was tucked in close to his body. The sun was just starting to rise lighting up his figure in honey colored light. He was all curled up, his dark curls splayed around his face beautifully. His lips were slightly parted, letting past barely audible breaths and just a small glimpse at his front teeth. His eyes were closed, but his lashes seemed to tremble ever so slightly. With a little smirk, you shuffled closer and wrapped your arm around him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He smelled like soap, cologne, sweat, some sort of plant and... a scent you could only describe as Brian. As if to taste the sweet smell, you stuck your tongue out and gave his neck a tentative lick, to which he responded with a low chuckle. His voice was already perfect, but his morning voice? It gave you absolute chills. You felt arms enveloping you and pulling you inpossibly closer, letting you feel his soft skin with your own. You let your hand wander to his back, feeling how it curved. Then to his front, managing to feel his heartbeat beneath the warmth of his skin.  
"What are you doing, love?"  
"Admiring a work of art."  
You glanced up at him just in time to see his lips spread into a bashful smile, his eyes like glimmering jade.


	3. Beach Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is at the beach with the band, fluff ensues.

The fire crackled pleasantly, casting warm amber light on the faces around you. The sea breeze made the night very chilly, but the fire and the shoulder lightly touching against yours made it tolerable. You leaned closer into Brian, resting your head upon said shoulder peacefully and tugging your towel closer around yourself. He hummed and turned to kiss your forehead gently.  
  
"You two are like raw sugar, I swear." Roger groaned in his raspy voice, but the smile on his face as he spoke told you he was happy for you both.  
  
"Don't worry, Roggie, love will come to you eventually. Don't go getting all jealous of our dear couple here."  
  
"Eat sand, Fred."  
  
Everyone shared a mutual laugh except for Roger, who didn't find it at all funny. Brian, as if sensing an oncoming tantrum, decided to change the subject.  
"How about some music?" He asked in a soothing tone, leaning over to pick up the acoustic guitar he'd brought along, carefully so as to not disturb you. His still damp hair flopped over as he moved, managing to lightly smack you in the face. You scrunched up your nose and began to protest despite it not really hurting. Brian chuckled and tapped your nose.  
After fiddling with the tuners a bit, he began to strum the chords for a song you absolutely adored. The rest of the band members lit up, also recognizing the tune. Rog began to subconsciously drum the steady beat out on an empty sand bucket, unable to resist. The ocean itself seemed to offer a special accompaniment through its waves crashing in every few beats.  
  
" In the year of '39 assembled here the volunteers  
In the days when lands were few  
Here the ship sailed out into the blue and sunny morn  
The sweetest sight ever seen.."  
You found yourself lifting your head to be able to watch Bri as he sung. Freddie was a talented vocalist, but Brian's voice just had a magical aspect to it. It had the power to soothe you almost instantly. It felt like drinking warm tea, like being enveloped in a nest of blankets.  
You snapped out of your thoughts just in time to jump in with the others for the chorus.  
  
"..Don't you hear my call though you're many years away?  
Don't you hear me calling you?  
Write your letters in the sand  
For the day I take your hand  
In the land that our grandchildren knew.."  
  
Everyone sang along for the majority of the song, even Deaky, who until that moment had been pretty quiet. Only Roger and Fred dared do the high note part, both of them entering a screeching competition which Roger promptly won, much to his own amusement. Amidst laughter, you all managed to finish the song together. Brian turned to look at you with a loving gaze as he played and sang. For a moment, all you could hear was Brian.  
  
".. Don't you hear my call though you're many years away  
Don't you hear me calling you  
All your letters in the sand cannot heal me like your hand  
For my life  
Still ahead  
Pity me.."  
  
It took you a moment to realize that you actually had only heard Brian. His gaze had captivated you and distracted you from singing, and the others had silenced as they watched you stare at each other while Brian strummed the last few notes.  
  
"Kiss her already, damn it"  
You stifled a giggle, realizing Deaky was the one who'd spoken. Freddie and Roger whooped with laughter, teasing you and Bri endlessly. Brian shook his head with an amused smile and looked into your eyes for a second longer before placing a gentle kiss on your lips.  



End file.
